


The Jughead Monologues

by seirios_kynos



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Parent FP Jones II, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Homeless Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jason Blossom's Death, Jughead Jones-centric, Jughead's Novel, M/M, but he tries, canon-typical bad writing, jughead romanticizes his life to feel better, jughead says acab, jughead the dreamer, so does fp, up until season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seirios_kynos/pseuds/seirios_kynos
Summary: Jarhead was burning the midnight oil...
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Gladys Jones & Jughead Jones
Kudos: 6





	The Jughead Monologues

**Author's Note:**

> The Blossom tree in the garden of Riverdale sheds the first of it's poison flowers, to float downstream along Sweetwater River, baring the thorned branches beneath, the ugly truth of our town, out in the open for everyone to see.

__

There is an idea of Riverdale, of what kind of town it is, what sort of families live there, a notion that it exists unchanged and unchanging, as if frozen in a time-capsule, that it must be _exactly_ how it presents itself to the outside world - showcase miniature-model with popsicle stick picket-fences the whitest of whites and a blanket of artificial grass the greenest of greens - a safe, decent, innocent, all-American town. So that if you were looking at it from the window of a train, rushing by like an ad on a billboard, _you_ might wish you lived there, might dream of a quiet life, a family. But that’s only the surface. The truth is, if you really want to understand Riverdale, and what kind of place it is, what kind of people live there, I have to tell you about its shadows, the town beneath the town. Starting, I guess, with what the Blossom twins did this summer. 

It was the fourth of July, just after dawn, and Jason and Cheryl Blossom drove out to Sweetwater River for an early morning boat-ride, as was their custom. The next thing we know happened for sure is that Dilton Doiley, who was leading Riverdale’s Boy Scout Troop on a bird-watching expedition, came upon Cheryl by the river's edge, crying, huddled by the water, sopping wet. Riverdale Police dragged the river for Jason’s body, but never found it. Needless to say, there were no fireworks in Riverdale that night. 

A week later, the Blossom family buried an empty casket, and Jason’s death was ruled an accident, as the story Cheryl told made the rounds. That an early morning idyll turned tragic when Cheryl dropped a glove in the water, and Jason reached down to get it, and accidentally tipped the boat, and panicked, and drowned. ~~Which is _super_ weird, because Jason was captain of _every_ sports team at Riverdale High, including water polo, and during summer vacations, he worked as a lifeguard at the country club. But no one wanted to examine the facts _too_ closely, or ask _too_ many questions. Probably because the Blossoms were like _poison roses_ in the garden of Riverdale and no one wanted to get pricked on _those_~~ A _perfect_ tragedy, so perfect that no one questioned it. And who would, in a sleepy-town content to ignore the facts in favour of the fantastical? A town where, without ignorance, without turning a blind eye to the shadows, to the truth, the precious facade would be broken? See, the Blossoms had their tendrils wrapped around the entire town, and no one wanted to make enemies of them for fear of getting pricked on their venomous thorns. No, in our 'sweet' little corner of the world, the Blossom’s word was law, bought and paid for. 

So the “July 4th tragedy” became just another suburban legend, a cautionary tale we would analyse sensationalize and regurgitate endlessly, until some new scandal or mystery rolled into town. _All hail, our fair Riverdale..._

But Jason Blossom wasn’t done with us just yet.

By morning, everyone would be talking, texting, and posting about it. We’d all be feeling it. That the world around us had changed, forever. That Riverdale wasn't the same sleepy town anymore. That if we'd ever been innocent, _we weren't anymore_. 

Jason Blossom’s body was found, washed ashore, and what was clear most of all was that Jason did not drown in Sweetwater river on July 4th as we had thought. Infact, he didn't drown at all. On Monday, the autopsy would take place. And on Tuesday, halfway through fifth-period, the first arrest would be made, shaking the very foundations of, ~~Jason's once kingdom,~~ Riverdale High.

__

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> rewatched the pilot and started thinking more about what jughead is writing and the parts in-between his narration. thought it would be fun to include his thoughts and edits as he writes.
> 
> not really sure where this will go or how long it will last but will continue to update as it progresses.
> 
> please leave a comment if you enjoyed/feedback is always welcome <3
> 
> seirios-kynos on tumblr


End file.
